Sólo tú y yo
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Los errores de su niñez y la distancia de palabras que los separaron por tantos años en el pasado pesan a la hora de decir las verdades del corazón. ¿Puedes controlar tus emociones cuando ya fueron calladas por tanto tiempo?


_Espero no me maten por lo corto y lo simple... Es mi manera de decir "TADAIMA! TuT"_

 _Este fic está inspirado en la canción " **Coleccionista de Canciones** " del grupo musical **Camila.** Espero sea de su agrado! O.-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tú, coleccionista de canciones…**_

– _¡Ichigo, mira, una estrella fugaz!_

– _¿Eh? ¿Dónde? No la veo._

– _Tonto, tenías que ver cuando te dije._

– _¡Lo hice! ¡Eres tú la loca que imagina cosas!_

– _Di lo que quieras tonto. Pediré un deseo._

– _¿Y qué pedirás?_

– _Si te digo no se cumplirá._

– _Tsk, ni siquiera quería saberlo._

– _Entonces no te diré que deseo que me regales una canción como lo hiciste con tu madre._

– _¿Eh?_

 _ **Dame razones para vivir.**_

– _¡Me duele mucho!_

– _¡Te dijes que dejaras de correr, tonta! ¡Auch!_

– _No necesito que hagas de mi madre, tonto… Quiero ir a casa…_

– _¿Eh? Ahh… n-no… n-no llores, Rukia, todo va a estar bien. ¡Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevo!_

– _No puedes, eres pequeño y debilucho._

– _¡Pues si tanto te quejas puedes ir sola!_

– _¡Waaa!_

– _¡N-no! No llores… ahh… l-lo siento… ¡Ya sé! *Como me apena el verte llorar. Toma mi mano, siéntela. Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más aquí estoy*_

– _Ja, ja, ¿Qué haces?_

– _Te regalo la canción que mi madre siempre me canta. ¡N-no te rías!_

– _¡No me río! Sigue, sigue._

– _Amm… *Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré. Esta fusión es irrompible, no llores más aquí estoy*._

– _¿Ichigo?_

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡Iba por la mejor parte!_

– _¿Siempre, siempre me protegerás?_

– _Voy a protegerte de todo lo que te haga llorar. ¡Lo prometo!_

 _ **Tú, la dueña de mis sueños…**_

– ¡Ichigo, arriba! Llegarás tarde a clases.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos cayendo en la cuenta de que esos recuerdos nuevamente lo invadieron en sus sueños. Otra vez _ella_ lo invadía en sueños.

Observó su retrato junto a su amiga a los diez años y suspiró para luego finalmente poder levantarse.

Todo era parte del pasado…

 _ **Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**_

– Nos vemos luego.

– ¡No llegues tarde a casa, hermano! –lo despidió su hermana menor.

Al salir de casa notó el cielo despejado y los rayos del sol calentando de a poco el vecindario. Pasó frente a la casa de quien antaño había sido su mejor amiga, ¿ya se habría ido a clase? ¿Qué había desayunado esa mañana?

– ¡Ichigo!

Sus pasos se pausaron, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y se preguntó si habría manera de llamar a una persona con tan sólo pensarla.

Se giró lentamente, procurando no parecer ansioso aunque en realidad sí lo estuviera, y una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

– ¿Ichigo? Qué casualidad, ¿Pero no es muy tarde? No me digas que tú también te has quedado dormido. Ja, ja, ja, qué coincidencia.

– Hola, Orihime. Tienes razón, coincidencia.

A decir verdad, más que casualidad o coincidencia lo veía como un error de su parte. De no haber estado tan pensativo respecto a su sueño y recuerdos podría haber recordado que debía ver a Orihime pasar por su casa antes de salir. La chica se empeñaba en pasar tiempo con él a base de "coincidencias" y "casualidades" que lo llevaban a pasar largos minutos como oyente de un monólogo, a veces sin sentido, de una Orihime nerviosa y ansiosa. La apreciaba mucho pero no mucho más que como una amiga, sólo que no podía hacérselo entender con indirectas y no quería herirla diciéndole de frente la verdad.

 _ **Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir…**_

Si tan sólo hubiera reparado en la presencia de una segunda mujer.

– Hija, te oí llamar a alguien, ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¿No llegarás tarde a clase?

– N-no me siento muy bien, madre. Creo… creo que mejor vuelvo a la cama –y evitando mostrarse ante su madre pasó por su lado sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

– Rukia… –musitó su madre al verla pasar apresurada.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Orihime al verlo volver su mirada hacia atrás tan de repente.

– N-no, nada. Apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde a clase –y dicho lo último, Ichigo aceleró sus pasos haciendo caso omiso a ese sentimiento extraño que había tenido segundos antes.

 _ **El sentimiento eterno.**_

Ese fin de semana Yuzu obligó a la familia entera a ayudar con una limpieza profunda en toda la casa. Ni Kon se salvó y el pobre cachorro ayudaba limpiando los muebles con un plumero atado a la cola.

Ichigo tuvo que encargarse del jardín mientras su padre terminaba de atender a los pacientes de ese día. Cortar el césped no era tan complicado pero sí que lo dejaba sudando hasta por las orejas, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se quitó la camisa quedando sólo con una camiseta que marcaba su cuerpo inconscientemente muy bien trabajado por el soccer.

Rukia lo vio. Y en consecuencia terminó por enterrar más de la cuenta la pobre planta que su madre le había encargado minutos atrás.

 _ **Tú, con la luna en la cabeza…**_

– ¡Rukia!

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

– ¡Mi planta!

– ¿Qué? ¡Ahh! ¡No está! Pero… estaba aquí hasta recién… –se excusó sin entender cómo había desaparecido tan de repente.

– ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, niña? ¡La has enterrado por completo!

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a hablar entre gritos, una desesperada por su planta y la otra por los gritos de la primera. Cuando Rukia se dio la vuelta para mirar a su _ex-mejor-amigo_ éste sonrió de manera divertida antes de seguir con sus quehaceres.

 _ **El lugar en donde empieza…**_

– Discúlpate con ella pero dile que es de mi parte en agradecimiento por haber compartido con nosotros ese delicioso pastel de carne.

– Claro –respondió sin prestar atención luego de ver la sonrisa de Ichigo.

– ¡Pues ve!

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

– ¿Siquiera me has escuchado? –preguntó su madre entrecerrando los ojos.

Proyectó su mirada hacia donde la de su hija se dirigía y sonrió picaronamente al entender la ensoñación de Rukia.

– Pueden hacer las paces. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió para que ambos dejaran de hablarse pero ya es hora de que dejen de actuar como niños. Utiliza mi regalo para Yuzu como una excusa para hablarle.

– N-no sé de qué hablas pero creo que deberías ir a controlar lo que hayas dejado en el fuego.

– ¡El arroz!

Rukia sonrió y volvió su vista a la pequeña planta maltratada que se sostenía en sus manos. La oportunidad perfecta para descubrir si él aún seguiría enojado, si aún quedaba algo de su amistad.

 _ **El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

Ichigo notó por el rabillo del ojo que la pelinegra se acercaba desde el otro lado de la acera. Ante los nervios no se le ocurrió más que apresurarse a entrar a la casa para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Sólo que ella fue más rápida.

– ¡Ichigo!

Su sangre se heló y sus músculos se tensaron.

– R-Rukia…

– ¿Cómo estás?

– En las mismas condiciones que tú, supongo –ambos rieron al notarse sucios y sudorosos.

– Ha-hace calor, ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja…

– Sí, hoy particularmente. Yuzu eligió el mejor momento para hacernos trabajar –comentó sarcásticamente.

– Pues se han sincronizado con mi madre. Con mi padre sólo queremos que termine el día para poder arrojarnos a la cama y dormir hasta el próximo año.

– Exageras, no imagino a Byakuya durmiendo más de ocho horas diarias.

– ¿Te olvidas de las súper vacaciones relajantes hace cinco años?

– Si no fuera por Hisana creo que ni siquiera hubiera salido de la habitación. Confieso que ese hotel era un paraíso.

Nuevamente rieron recordando los momentos vividos en aquellos tiempos. Ambas familias compartían de todo, incluso las vacaciones.

– ¿Sigues enojado?

 _ **Tan sólo tú…**_

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

 _ **Solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

– Ya sabes… Lo que ocurrió luego de esas vacaciones. La pelea por…

 _ **Mi locura, mi debilidad, mi delirio…**_

– Déjalo ahí, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Pero fue por eso que tú comenzaste a odiarme!

 _ **Mi compás y mi camino.**_

– ¡No intentes ponerme a mí como al villano! ¡Tú fuiste quien decidió cortar nuestra amistad por él!

 _ **Sólo tú…**_

– Rukia, yo…

 _ **Solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

– Ichigo… aquella vez, con Renji… yo…

 _ **Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo…**_

– _¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo! ¡No entiendes nada!_

– _¿Yo soy el que no entiende? ¿Prefieres defenderlo a él?_

– _N-no, Ichigo… yo no…_

– _Has lo que quieras. Ya no quiero ser tu amigo._

– _Ichigo…_

 _ **Para estar siempre…**_

– _Ichigo…_

 _ **Siempre…**_

– _¡Ichigo!_

 _ **Siempre…**_

– ¡ICHIGO!

 _ **Contigo amor.**_

– Rukia, Rukia, hija… shh, ya está, ya pasó –Hisana se sentó a un lado de la cama y acurrucó a Rukia en su pecho mientras la mecía y acariciaba su cabeza para que al fin cesara su llanto.

– Mamá… mamá… yo-yo… él… Ichigo… –no podía articular palabra sin titubear y recordar cómo Ichigo ni siquiera le había dejado explicar lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

– _Ichigo… Aquella vez… con Renji, yo…_

– _Ya basta, Rukia. Debo… hacer algo adentro. Lo siento, otra vez hablamos._

– Rukia, no siempre las cosas saldrán como uno quiere, pero te prometo que todo estará bien, sólo debes armarte de valor y hablar con él. Ichigo entenderá, estoy segura.

– Mamá…

– Ya no llores. Ahora duerme, mañana será un nuevo día.

 _ **Tú, coleccionista de canciones…**_

– _¿Cuándo me devolverás el favor?_

– _¿De qué favor hablas?_

– _¡Te regalé mi mejor canción!_

– _Ah, eso. No fue la gran cosa._

– _Tsk, ahora sé con quien no quiero casarme cuando sea grande._

– _¡Pues yo nunca quise casarme contigo, idiota!_

– _¡Ni yo contigo, enana!_

 _ **Mil emociones son para ti.**_

– _Pero te extrañé._

– _Yo también._

– _Y como castigo tendrás que soportarlo._

– _¿Soportarlo? Ehh… ¿Rukia? ¿Por qué subes a la cima del cubo? Oye, ¡Te caerás!_

– _¡Cállate! Y-y escucha… *Estoy tratando de encontrar esas palabras que describan lo que pasa en mi interior*_

– _Ru…kia… ¿Qué…?_

– _¡Es mi regalo, tonto! Esta es mi canción para ti. Para que la próxima vez que te vayas lejos te acuerdes de que tienes una amiga que espera por ti. *Es como una habitación desordenada, como un once de septiembre en Nueva York*_

 _ **Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera…**_

– _Renji, ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?_

– _Tranquila, mis planes son los mejores._

– _Pero Ichigo no te quiere._

– _Pero te quiere a ti._

– _Gracias, Renji._

– _Le encantará tu obsequio._

– _¿Rukia?_

– _¡Ichigo!_

– _Y Renji._

– _Hola, Ichigo._

 _ **Quédate en ella y hazme sentir…**_

– _Una vez te empujó y se reía de ti, y ¿Ahora son amigos?_

– _No, Ichigo… Yo…_

– _Te había advertido que te alejaras de ella._

– _No tengo por qué acatar órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de ti, pequeñajo._

– _Que estés un año por encima de mí no te hace mayor. ¡Tenemos la misma edad, Renji!_

– _¡Pero soy dos meses mayor!_

– _¡YA BASTA!_

– _El comenzó._

– _Ichigo, él sólo quería ayudarme._

– _¿En qué? ¡Yo pude haberte ayudado, Rukia! ¡Soy tan fuerte como él!_

– _¡No, Ichigo! N-no, no podías…_

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué es?_

– _Yo… no… tú…_

– _Ya déjala, Ichigo. No puede decírtelo._

– _¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Cállate!_

– _¡Tú cállate, Ichigo! ¡No lo entiendes!_

– _Claro, ahora que él es tu nuevo amigo soy yo el que sobra. Creí que éramos amigos pero parece que no te importo._

– _¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo! ¡No entiendes nada!_

– _¿Yo soy el que no entiende? ¿Prefieres defenderlo a él?_

– _N-no, Ichigo… yo no…_

– _Has lo que quieras. Ya no quiero ser tu amigo._

– _Ichigo…_

 _ **Y así, ir transformando la magia en ti…**_

– _Mami, tengo miedo…_

– _Tranquila, cariño, todo va a estar bien._

– _¿Pero y si Ichigo se enoja conmigo para siempre? No quiero perderlo, es mi mejor amigo._

– _Ichigo sólo estaba enojado porque sentía que no confiabas en él. Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo no podía saber que Renji sí?_

– _Mañana es su cumpleaños, le pedí a Renji que le pidiera un autógrafo al gran Zangetsu._

– _¿El boxeador internacional?_

– _El mismo. Ichigo lo admira desde que éramos muy, muy pequeños, y como Renji iría a ver su encuentro en Inuzuri me armé de valor para poder pedirle ese favor. Las cosas no comenzaron bien pero lo convencí de ayudarme._

– _Pues apresúrate a disculparte y así darle tan valioso obsequio. Buenas noches, hija._

– _Buenas noches, mami._

 _ **En un respiro del alma.**_

– _¡Feliz cumplaños, Ichigo!_

– _G-gracias._

– _Ichigo…_

– _N-no era necesario un regalo pero gracias. Lo tomaré si no te molesta._

– _¡¿Me perdonas?!_

– _C-claro._

– _¡Sí! Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vamos a jugar en el par…?_

– _Ahh… Uryuu me invitó a jugar a su casa._

– _¿Uryuu? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? Ahh… bueno, ¿Entonces el fin de semana?_

– _Iré a la casa de Chad._

– _Claro, y Uryuu de seguro que también irá, ¿verdad?_

– _Po-posiblemente._

– _Entiendo. Diviértete con tus amigos._

– _Ah, pero… gracias por el obsequio. Viniendo de ti seguro que me gustará._

– Fue lo único sincero que vi de ti esa última vez que hablamos. Tu sonrisa…

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la foto que ella sostenía en sus manos.

– Verte sonreír era mi calma. Fue la calma antes de lo peor… –dijo lo último con un hilo de voz que se terminó quebrando.

 _ **Tú, con la luna en la cabeza…**_

– ¡Ichigo, aquí!

– ¡Keigo!

Durante la práctica de soccer Rukia observaba con nostalgia el juego de su amigo. Años anteriores ella estaría animándolo a los gritos y porras. Pero ya no era lo mismo.

– ¡Tu novia ha venido a verte! –escuchó decir a uno de sus compañeros.

Se sonrojó al creer que hablaban de ella, pues era la única en las gradas. O tal vez no…

– ¡Orihime, linda! ¿Qué te parece si luego de las clases tú y yo vamos…?

– Keigo, cierra la boca y desaparece.

– ¡Ichigo! Sólo quieres toda la atención para ti. ¡Egoísta! –protestó lloriqueando como niña caprichosa.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Orihime?

– Ahh… yo… pues, yo… Amm… ¡Te traje algo para comer! E-es que debes estar cansado luego de la práctica y… eso…

– Amm… G-gracias, Orihime. No tuviste que haberte molestado. Enserio, no te hubieras molestado.

Orihime no era muy reconocida por sus dotes culinarios.

– No es molestia, ja, ja, ja, para nada. Me alegro de poder hacer algo por ti. S-si quieres podemos… tal vez…

– Kurosaki, recuerda que quedamos en ir a ver el partido de los fullbringers luego de la práctica. Tú pagas la comida.

– ¡Sí! ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido, gracias, Uryuu. L-lo siento, Orihime, ya lo escuchaste. Creo… creo que lo dejaremos para otro día, gracias de todos modos –declinó su invitación amablemente.

Pero para entonces… Rukia ya había huido aguantándose las lágrimas. E ichigo había notado su repentina ausencia. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado la situación?

 _ **El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir…**_

– L- lo siento… Ahora vuelvo.

Ichigo recorrió las gradas de un lado a otro con la vista a la par que apresuraba su andar. Pronto se descubrió corriendo hacia la salida, desesperado por vislumbrar la sombra de la pequeña mujer que nunca después de tantos años había salido de su mente. Había sido suficiente de aguantarlo todo. Iba a decírselo, lo que callaba desde aquel día que quiso arreglar su relación y sólo la empeoró. Que la amaba, y que ahora tenía mil y un canciones para regalarle.

Iba a reiniciarlo todo y volver a empezar la relación que jamás debió haber terminado así.

– ¡RUKIA!

 _ **Tan sólo tú…**_

– ichigo…

 _ **Solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

– ¡No te vayas! Por favor –suplicó casi sin aliento luego de alcanzarla a unas calles del instituto.

– Ichigo…

– ¡Sólo cállate y escúchame, Rukia!

 _ **Mi locura, mi debilidad, mi delirio…**_

– Te amo, ¿bien? Te amo y siempre lo he hecho. Aquella tarde, cuando dije que no podría ir a jugar contigo, mentía. Uryuu jamás me invitó a su casa, hasta el día de hoy a duras penas nos soportamos. Chad estuvo enfermo toda la semana. Tu obsequio lo guardo como el mayor tesoro que tengo y… y… ¡JAMÁS TE ODIÉ! ¡NUNCA PODRÍA HABER PENSADO EN ODIARTE PORQUE TE AMO COMO SÉ QUE JAMÁS AMARÉ A NADIE MÁS, RUKIA KUCHIKI! Con todo lo bueno, lo malo, lo insoportable que tienes. Eres mi luz en tanta oscuridad, Rukia.

 _ **Mi compás y mi camino.**_

– Rukia…

– Cállate y escúchame a mí ahora.

 _ **Sólo tú…**_

– Crees ser el único que sufrió todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Crees que eres el único que ha estado callando tantas cosas por tanto tiempo mientras observabas a lo lejos –para entonces había comenzado a llorar–. Pero ¿Qué crees? Fuiste un egoísta. Nunca quisiste escucharme, nunca quisiste saber realmente qué fue lo que sucedió con Renji.

– Lo supe. Él me lo contó.

– Y aun así me dejaste con el remordimiento de no haber podido salvar la amistad que nos unió desde que andábamos en pañales. Tú puedes decir que me amas pero… pero yo… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio! Te odio, Ichigo Kurosaki, y ya no quiero saber más de ti. Te odio, te odio…

 _ **Solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

– Pero yo te amo. Y puedo amar por los dos. Sólo acepta mis disculpas y te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir otra vez.

– ¡¿Así cómo me prometiste protegerme de todo lo que me hiciera llorar?! ¡¿Por quién crees que he estado llorando todo este tiempo?! ¿Cómo puedes pretender pedir una disculpa y esperar que todo vuelva a ser como antes? ¡Eres un egoísta sin corazón! No tienes idea…

Ichigo no pudo contenerse tampoco, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas. No era como en los mangas, sabía que Rukia no sonreiría y lo perdonaría como los personajes de los libros que traía locas a sus compañeras de clase. Ella no era así.

Y por eso la amaba.

– Sólo sé que te amo y estoy dispuesto a pedirte perdón mil veces y de maneras distintas. Y si incluso no fuera suficiente no pararé hasta conseguirlo. No quiero seguir fingiendo que no me duele verte y no poder ni siquiera decir "hola".

 _ **Pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo para estar siempre contigo.**_

– Ya no me mientas más, por favor.

– No lo hago. Ya no soy el niño bromista que era cuando teníamos diez años.

– ¡Es que ya no sé cómo eres! No te conozco porque no me lo permitiste durante todos estos años. Y como si fuera poco me dices estas cosas cuando te ríes y diviertes con Orihime Inoue durante las prácticas...

 _ **Ya no queda espacio en mi interior…**_

– ¿Qué?

–…Creí que el soccer era tu pasión pero en estos años parece que eso ha cambiado…

– Eres una enana tonta –dijo acortando rápidamente los pocos pasos que los separaba.

– ¡Ah! ¿Ahora soy tonta? ¿Quién es la ton…?

Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la besó a la fuerza, ignorando los pellizcos y rasguños que recibía de parte de la chica.

– Te amo.

 _ **Has llenado con tu luz cada rincón…**_

– Déjame. Por favor.

Pero lejos de hacerlo él la abrazó aún con más fuerza para no dejarla escapar.

– _**Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma se siente diferente.**_

– ¿Qué?

Ichigo la soltó finalmente secando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole con completa felicidad.

– No lo haré dos veces, así que escucha con atención. Esta es la canción que voy a regalarte. La primera de muchas. Ta-al vez la segunda –rio con nerviosismo.

– Ichigo, no…

 _ **Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,**_

 _ **mi locura, mi debilidad, mi delirio**_

 _ **mi compás y mi camino.**_

– Ichigo, ya... –suplicó riendo ante la locura del chico, que cantaba a todo pulmón y con una horrible voz.

– ¡No lo haré! No pararé porque tardé siglos en encontrar la canción que te enseñara lo que tanto siento y no puedo decirte en palabras.

 _ **Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,**_

 _ **Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

 _ **Para estar siempre**_

Se acercó un paso.

 _ **Siempre…**_

Otro más.

 _ **Siempre…**_

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

 _ **Siempre…**_

Asentó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos para sentir esas últimas palabras.

 _ **Contigo amor.**_

– Ichigo, yo…

– Di que me odias una vez más y juro que jamás te dejaré en paz hasta el día que muera e incluso si así fuera.

– Te odio.

Ambos rieron entre lágrimas y sellaron el pacto con un beso lleno de sentimientos escondidos por años.

Esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes.

Porque eran sólo ellos dos, porque confiaban sus vidas y sus destinos en el otro, porque se amaban incluso aunque los errores de su infancia y las distancias de sus palabras los hubiera separado injustamente por tantos años en el pasado.

Porque, simplemente… es lo que la razón del corazón les decía: "Con amor todo será diferente"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _*En mi Corazón vivirás -Phil Collins*_** Canción que Ichigo le regala a Rukia en su infancia.

 ** _*Cada Día -Alex Ubago*_** Canción que Rukia le dedica a Ichigo en su infancia.

.

Para quienes ya hayan leído anteriormente alguno de mis fics, sé que no es lo mejor que pude haber escrito pero debido a mi larga ausencia tengo algunas dificultades a la hora de plasmar lo que mi imaginación plantea en mi cabecita jaja. Prometo esforzarme en mejorar y volver a la carga con _ERM_ y _.Ch_.

Qué les ha parecido, qué no, pueden hacermelo saber con un review si gustan. Siempre me alegra leer sus opiniones.

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
